Relato
by MokaTorota
Summary: que sucede cuando empieza Berth a narrar el recorrido paso a paso que hace sobre el cuerpo de Annie? lemon de este par xdd


**nass buee! me lanzo la mundo del fan fic con esta pequeña historia lemon anniexberth...**

**espero les guste xdd cona mor pal grupo de face de fans de levihan xdddddddd**

* * *

**Una noche fría**...con una fuerte tormenta en el exterior...solo el calor de una leve fogata y una copa de vino ambientaban la noche.

Eran 2...hombre y mujer colmados de recuerdos y deseos reprimidos. Sus miradas se encontraban confidencialmente. Una a una se volvían más intensas...

Ella...una hermosa mujer rubia, de 1.53 que desbordaba sensualidad...

El un hombre de 1.92m, de pelo café oscuro con un tremendo cuerpo muy bien tonificado...

El roce de sus manos al tomar la copa agitaba su respiración; Parecía no hacer tanto frio entonces. Sus cuerpos se llamaban, gritaban sus nombres en silencio, se encendía una fuerte llama en sus pechos.

Su piel...su pelo…su cuello... sus labios... las piernas se estremecían, se rosaban una contra la otra haciendo una fricción agradable. La tentación aumentaba, sus cuerpos eran atraídos, sus ojos se encontraron y el brillo en los ojos de ella le indico que paso debía continuar. Hubo un acercamiento: el uno respiraba lo que el otro aspiraba, su inhalación era la exhalación de ella, luego esos pequeños soplidos se sintieron cerca a las orejas..., mejillas, los labios...cuello.

Sintió Berthold una urgencia por escanear a la chica con las manos...con los dedos, hasta can su lengua. Empezaba a sentir la necesidad de chupar algunas cosas, de saborear el cuerpo de la chica rubia, comparar las fragancias de las distintas partes, los olores.

Quería sentir como se retuercen o tensionan los músculos de su cuerpo por el tipo de contacto que habían empezado a tener. Se agita la respiración, se emiten pequeños sonidos que indican las partes indicadas para besar por parte de Annie. La forma, la intensidad. Un apretón...un pequeño rasguño en la espalda. La extensión de unas piernas que le llaman a acercarse más...y más...y más...

Estar a punto de...y detenerse...para besarla un poco mas antes de continuar...

Una caricia para reconocer cada zona de las piernas y lentamente sin detener un mar de besos intensos.

Pequeños intentos...tentando...seduciendo...

como es de delicioso cuando uno baja su mano... -susurraba Berth en el oído de la rubia- y tu cuerpo le dice a uno... lo excitada que estas...sin decir palabra alguna.

Él con la mano sobre su vientre, da círculos con sus dedos, mientras rosa los interiores de la chica; círculos y más círculos.

Tengo ganas de desabrocharme un poco - **dijo el chico en voz baja**- me toco...donde quiero que tú te toques... quiero sentir que cuando acaricio mi pecho...es el tuyo el que siento, que cuando me apretó un poco...es a ti a quien apretó.-

Annie estaba pasmada, entraba en un trance de placer con las ordenes que Berth le daba mientras este le seguía susurrando - quiero sentirte excitada...desbordando de pasión igual de lo que estoy yo...

Ella sonrojada miraba hacia el techo, cerrando sus ojos...

-... con ganas de que sientas lo que siento- finalizo Berth.

Después de un momento de silencio, ella abrió los ojos un poco, como con cara de "lo estoy haciendo bien"? A lo que el moreno asiente - lo logras plenamente-

En el rostro de Annie se comenzaba visualizar su boca, entreabierta, la cual llamaba en silencio nuevamente Berth, seduciéndolo. El chico de ojos grises comenzó a dirigirse hacia las piernas de ella.

Mientras hacia su recorrido, Berth lo iba relatando - así mientras voy bajando y voy abriendo poco a poco tus bellas piernas, me percato de que he llegado al lugar indicado pues desde aquí, logro entre ver...claramente...tus expresiones. Mmmm! - sonrie maliciosamente - y claro...dejandome sentir ese mar que se ha generado alla...alla donde quiero llegar...

Allá donde quiero llegar con mis dedos... y entrar poco a poco mientras tiemplas tus caderas, tensionando tus glúteos

...

gimiendo un poco, sintiendo tu humedad...tu placer... saboreando tus deseos...estando dentro de ti...mis muslos se tensionan y quieren llegar mas...y más lejos...: hacerte sudar por mis acciones, que sientas mi sudor, generado por tu sexo...por tu aroma y tu cuerpo, que me hace sentir hombre...que me hacer crecer para tratar de alcanzarte; crecer y soñar con entrar en ti... esperando tu señal para inundarte de pasión... sintiéndote húmeda...deseosa y yo húmedo y hambriento de tu ser.

La rubia no soportaba mas, esos susurros la enloquecían a la par que las mismas acciones de su chico; gemía en un tono bajo... -uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

A lo que Berth responde: - imaginando que ese uhh...lo contienes pues no quieres que nadie te escuche...solo yo... aquí en mi habitación...queriendo llegar al clímax contigo, sincronizados...aumentando la intensidad...

-ahh!- gime nueva y pausadamente Annie. Los dedos del hombre entraban un poco más...luego de un tiempo ya no era uno sino dos dedos los que entraban, los que acariciaban a la rubia.

-Mi amor... recuerda que estoy esperando esas palabras que me dicen cuanto, que debo hacer, que me pida más...-

Annie apenas podía articular palabra alguna del intenso placer en el que se encontraba sumergida...de repente un -mas- entre mesclado con un gemido salió de su boca.

Berth: - mas... Deliciosa... estas...deliciosa-

Ella estaba cada vez más húmeda y eso hacía que Berth sonriera y mordiera sus labios y continuara su narración: que deliciaaaa! me encantaría saborearte; saborearte una y otra vez, que me dejes chupar tus dedos llenos de ti...

**Y dicho y hecho se dispuso a ejecutar lo narrado**. Annie no hacia mas q clavarse a las sabanas de la cama con ambas manos, mientras su chico la hacía subir al cielo. el acariciaba suavemente su clítoris, sus labios... - con tu otra mano toca tus senos...acaricia tus pezones- decía el mientras tomaba un poco de aire y seguía su trabajo... - ponlos firmes como me tienes a mi...dispuesto a entrar en ti ...entrar y salir como tus dedos... que delicia chuparlosss... mientras te pongo mas y mas húmeda.-

Berth suspendió las caricias que le daba a su chica en su parte baja y subió lentamente recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, para una vez más cumplir lo dicho.

- Ahora mientras me ocupo de esta zona, quiero que una de tus manos se libere, y vaya abajo, dejándola que te haga sentir, que te acaricie intensamente, que entre...y salga...que te sienta como yo lo quiero- La chica no dudo en complacerlos a ambos, mientras ella se tocaba...mientras ella seguía sus indicaciones...él se seguía excitando más y más...no había nada mas increíble que ver como se hacían realidad sus recorridos, sus fantasías narradas in-situ: su** relato**.

Berthold continuaba -quiero que me lleves a acariciarte...queme enseñes como tocarte- Annie no lo dudo y tomo la mano de berthold mientras le comenzaba a indicar - movimientos circulares...mmm... con los dedos...y hagas círculos en mi clítoris...- al tiempo que Berth le respondía - eso, marca el ritmo...quiero que me digas que humedezca mis dedos y mi mano con mi saliva para que sientas mas...y mas- Annie se aferraba con fuerza a la cabeza de su chico...mientras el seguía relatando: -mi saliva se convierte en algo tibio y lubricante que me lleva a penetrarte con pasión..- Le penetra de esta forma mientras chupa sus pezones.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gemía la chica con cada movimiento.

- Berth: mientras preparo mi miembro esta vez más grande y fuerte a un para llevarte al éxtasis... abro tu pierna derecha de abajo hacia arriba y la separo de la otra...con mi otro brazo...separo lentamente tu otra pierna puedo verte...deliciosa...húmeda y preparada para mi... lo acerco a ti... solo puedes sentir mi roce ...lo tomas con tu mano y lo humedeces con tu boca puedes sentir la tensión en mis piernas mientras pasas tu lengua sobre él, no? y no creas que : yo no paro de introducirte mi dedos...-

Sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

- mmm mi vida! me gusta lo que haces, lo que siento y verte así...con tu cuerpo expuesto solo para mi ahora lo tomas con tu mano... y esta vez eres tu quien lo acerca a tu zona... lo agitas un poco contra ti, así, mmmm! y lo pones sobre ese punto... que rico... Pides que entre lentamente...me agarras de mi cintura y me guías-.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba su cuello, lo empezaba chupar...y a lamer.

Berth: - tu húmeda facilita mis movimientos, tus piernas me envuelven y me dirigen contra ti... me amarran... me seducen- decía el mientras respiraba fuertemente sobre el cuello de su chica. - : puedo oír tus dulces gemidos...que me piden más...más...-

Annie:-uhhhhhhhhhhh... MÁS...-

Berth: -siento como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se fusiona con el tuyo, nos volvemos un solo ser... la intensidad aumenta con tus susurros-

Annie: pero ahora, lo siento mucho, pero me toca tomar el control- ríe maliciosamente. Te tiro contra la cama...y te pido que no dejes de mirar mi cuerpo desnudo-. Habiendo dicho su primera orden, la mirada del pelinegro se clavo intensamente sobre su cuerpo, escaneándola, analizándole cada rincón de su sensual cuerpo. - ahora..abriré lentamente mis piernas y con mi mano derecha tomare tu miembro...lo pondré en mi...y me sentare suaaaavemente... ah! te agarro del pecho mientras tú me tomas de la cintura tu me mueves hacia ti, adelante y atrás... mientras que yo subo y lentamente siento como me penetras...una y otra vez... me besas...y no te detienes...

Él la interrumpe: - y sigues...sobre mí-

Annie: - viendo mi cara llena de placer-

Berth: viendo como tus senos se mueven al compas...de tu subidas y bajadas...más rápido...

Annie; mas rápido...

Berth: lento...sintiendo desde la punta hasta el final... siente como entro...como te lleno de mí y yo siento como me inundo en tu ser

Annie: como entras...

Berth: como salgo... me quedo dentro y respiro fuerte. Acerco tu pecho contra el mío y te pregunto al oído... Te gusta...?

Annie: SIII!

Berth: a mi también me gusta...te siento muy adentro me dices...y eso me excita muchísimo. La acerco nuevamente y le dijo: - quiero que te vengas...quiero que lo hagamos juntos...que me digas cuando estés llegando!

Annie por su parte solo gemía de placer - MMMMMMMMMMM-

Berth: -quiero darme cuenta cuando llegas...para venirme contigo...verte los ojos. Sigue así...

Sigue... no te detengas...yo no lo hago.

No pares...acaríciate así delicioso...

no te detengas...

hazlo más rápido...

así...así

mmmmmmm que rico!

sigue...que delicia

me encanta tu cuerpo

no pares...que delicia...déjame sentirte así..

sigue, sigue!

y déjame venirme también...

Y un fuerte corrientazo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Annie...de pies a cabeza...había sentido una explosión de placer enviciante.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - el moreno no pudo contener su placer...y soltó un fuerte gemido.

Berth: - te viniste...?

**Annie sonríe, le besa sus labios y responde casi sin aire...-si-**


End file.
